


Punishment

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: aliea academy arc, don't know if thats a tag, game canon, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the first to fail and he had helped in exiling him. based off game events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> If you've played Firestorm/Blizzard then you know that you find Reize/Janus a little bit after going to Kyoto. Unlike in the anime, you get to see the first alien captain again but he's like brainwashed or something. Its weird but I guess they give a reason to recruit him/his team early on. Shrugs. Here's a take on what possibly happened.

"Please, don't let them do this to me! Please, Gran! Hiroto!"

His voice was desperate, pleading, full of despair. And yet, he had set his hopes on one alien, one human- friend? What could he, Reize, no, Midorikawa consider that alien boy in this situation? He honestly had no clue anymore.

From his current position, stuck inside some huge container like tube, exactly what you would see in a sci-fi film that held experiments or extraterrestrial bodies, all he could see where three beings. Standing and watching him as he banged on the glass of the container. He knew they were all looking down on him, figuratively and literally, they had reason to.

His alien persona had faded. It had the moment he lost his cool, the moment true fear had set into him. No matter how hard he tried, in this moment he could not keep it up. His facade had melted away. Besides, there was no need for that Reize persona anymore, was there? Gemini Storm had failed, they were supposedly exiled. Aliea had no use for them any longer.

And now, they were being punished. All of them. He had no clue what the others were going through, it was all a mystery of what their punishment was. If it were the same as his, he truly had no clue. All he knew was that he would be the first to receive such punishment for being captain.

"Hiroto! Please! You can't let them do this!"

Midorikawa shouted, continuing to band on the glass with his fists. Why couldn't the power of the meteorite help him now? Oh, that was right. He wasn't worthy of that special power any longer. He wasn't worthy of anything. Not even his so called best friend's help.

\---

Gran, alongside Burn and Gazel, were standing and waiting for the moment for this experiment to begin. The two opposing elemental captains were both smirking, eyes set on the container that contained their old partner. These two were rather curious of what was going to happen to him. They had only heard rumors from those working in this lab of what was to become of him. He'd be the first to test out this experiment.

While those two seemed to be enjoying themselves, having a mixture of bickering against each other and guessing his fate, the remaining captain was not as excited of this experimentation. He kept a calm gaze, as if this whole event was not affecting him in the slightest. He told himself he was just here to make sure the experiment went as planned and that the other two elite captains did not interfere with what was too happen.

Although he would tell himself this, even he knew that was not the truth.

He could easily keep up his alien persona. There was no problem or hesitation to become Gran. It was truly shocking to see how easily the boy could go from being kind and heartwarming to cold and uncaring within the blink of an eye. Of course, this was all on outer appearance. A quick change in appearance and change in personality could only do so much.

Truly, he hated becoming a heartless alien. But he could not give up the act. Even when it came to something like this, seeing his best friend become the subject to an experiment.

"Hey, Gran, what do you think we should do with him afterwards?"

"I hear he won't be able to think properly. Maybe we should let him think he's still one of us!"

"Oh, please, thats no fun. If you're going to do something like that, be a little more creative, dear tulip."

"Tch. Don't call me that! And what the hell do you know about fun, snow cone?"

Gran shut his eyes momentarily and clenched his fists. God, how he hated hearing these two. Sometimes their fights were amusing, sometimes annoying. Mostly the latter. But right now, he just did not want to hear what their alien imaginations were going to end up doing to the poor boy.

"Shut up. Its not your place to decide what happens to him. We've already been given orders of what to do after this is over."

His voice was stern, silencing the other two. One gave a cold glare, the other a heated growl. They hated listening to him, but they knew that they could not fight back. As much as they wanted to beat him, it would go against father's will if they did.

"Now, if you two are done…"

He didn't even glance to either one of them. This whole time his gaze had been on the failure trapped within the container. While he couldn't hear the other speak, he could definitely read his lips.

_'Hiroto! Please! Help me! This isn't you!'_

Gran's chest hurt. It would probably be worse if he could actually hear this boy's pleas. Honestly, he was glad that he couldn't. If he did, he might just break the whole alien persona, just like the other had. And that was something he could not let happen.

The longer he watched the previous captain of Gemini Storm beg for assistance, the more pain he felt. Even more so when he could sense the other was close to tears. He was scared, terrified. And he couldn't do a thing to comfort him like how he used to. A quick hug, a comforting word, a short lullaby, a proverb he wanted to share with him, none of that could help him.

The only way he could help his friend was to betray his father's wishes. And sadly, he could not do that. He had decided, the moment he had taken on becoming Gaia's captain, was that he would only do what he could to please his father.

And he never thought he would begin to regret sticking to a decision like that.

Seeing Midorikawa give up, he couldn't handle the sight anymore. He was still banging on the glass, more weakly, less force. He had slumped down to his knees, his face looking down. Little droplets of water fell from his face. Gran could not see him in this state.

"Begin the experiment."

Gran gave the command and was awarded with annoying comments.

"Tch. Finally."

"Its about time…"

This time, he glared at the two. He was furious for what was happening, hearing them say something like this. How could they be excited to see something like this happen to their friend? Then again, he was no better. He was the one who was giving the command. If there was anyone he should be furious with, it would be himself.

"Say anything more and I'll make sure you wind up worse than him."

Hiroto hated threatening others, it wasn't in him. He'd rather offer a kind word and help. But, Gran wasn't like that. He had to be on top, he had to be menacing and powerful. No one should be able to defy his word. Not even these two.

The two captains went quiet again. Burn grumbling a little and cursing under his breath this time. Gazel had just silently brushed a hand through his hair. They could only look displeased for a moment before their eyes had set back on the reason they were here in the first place.

Seeing the two settle down once more, Gran hesitantly looked back to see Midorikawa. And boy did he wish he hadn't. He was in pain, suffering. His shouts and cries of pain were (thankfully) silenced by the glass. It was as if something was coursing through him. Electricity? Some sort of electronic waves? Gran didn't know the specifics or procedures of this experiment, all he knew was the outcome or what should be the result.

_Amnesia._

Midorikawa held his head within his hands, whatever was causing him pain was being sent through his brain, thats where most damage could be done. He'd forget everything. No one would be able to question him nor his teammates. They weren't needed and, therefore, they were useless. So, that meant they could return to Earth, but the price to pay for it was the loss of their memories.

Of course, they weren't told this. No one of Gemini Storm knew what was going to happen. They were lied to. The only truth they were aware of was that they were to receive punishment for losing.

To Gran, this punishment seemed absolutely outrageous. Why not just keep them in the base? They could train, become a stronger team and could be used again. Why bother kicking them out? No, his father wanted to try something else out. Have more weapons in their arsenal for when the time came. They needed to be fully prepared for when the time came to rule this wretched planet. And even though he thought the idea ridiculous, who was he to put in his opinion on the matter?

Eventually, his silent cries had come to an end. The boy within the container had become unconscious. Anyone would after having to deal with something as painful as that. The only question remaining to be answered was if this had worked or not.

The container had slowly opened, one of the scientists was ready at the side to go and analyze the body. Gran was quick to stop himself from rushing to his side. If he did this in front of Burn and Gazel, he would never hear the end of it. And he was certain they would be quick to inform his father of the all mighty Gran succumbing to human emotion to.

Gran waited for this check up to be over with. He was beginning to become impatient to finding out what had happened. Although, he was relieved to find out that nothing was wrong with the boy. The procedure had gone off well, his body was intact, but as for his memory…they wouldn't know until he woke up.

"I believe your…father also wished for one of you to 'dispose' of the body as well," the scientist spoke as he faced the three captains, "Is there a volunteer of you three? Or shall I-"

"I'll do it."

Gran was quick to respond, he had to be the one to watch over Midorikawa.

He heard a scoff come from the other red head. "Of course."

"Such a quick answer, I wonder why…" The silver haired one teasingly mused.

Gaia's captain held his tongue from lashing out at the two. He wasn't in the best of mood and neither one of them were helping. Though, he knew they were doing this to get under his skin, they wanted him to break to. If he were out of the picture, then one of them had a better chance at gaining that Genesis title.

"You two aren't needed anymore. Get out."

It was a strict order that came from him. He waited patiently, waiting to hear their footsteps begin and disappear once the door had closed. He was then left with the scientist and Midorikawa.

"I'm glad that you volunteered for this Hir- Gran. He will awaken in a few hours, but in the meantime you are to take him far away from here. I'll hand you the note with the location when you are ready to leave. And please…" There was a pause from the scientist, hesitation. "Make sure he's okay."

~

Kyoto. It was a nice and traditional place in Japan. He never did find the time to actually come and venture on his own here prior to the Aliea plan. Now he was able to roam about, seek out information and do his own thing as long as he practiced at the appointed times. Currently, he was not here for his own enjoyment.

This was the city in which Reize- Midorikawa was to be banished to. Such a peaceful city to. Soon chaos would strike it. There was a soccer team here, Manyuuji. They were next on the list if Gran recalled correctly. Epsilon, the replacement team for Gemini Storm was going to take over and wipe them out.

Even if he was aware of the plans, he could not do anything to stop them. Besides, Gaia had not yet revealed itself to the world and they were not given the order to such thing. Which granted him some freedom, a little more thanks to being father's favorite.

It was dark, night had fallen and Gran was grateful that no one was out at this time. Normally he would be enjoying the sight of the night sky with a certain green haired friend, but tonight was different. While he was still being accompanied by his usual companion, he wasn't exactly conscious for such an event, nor was that enjoyable sightseeing going to be happening either.

With a discontent sigh, Gran adjusted the unconscious Midorikawa in his arms, making sure the other was leaning against him, holding him close. This would be the last time he would be able to do something like this to the other in a long while.

His teal eyes glanced around the town, no one was in sight. Perfect. No strangers or other watchful alien eyes were upon him. That was just what Gran had wanted. With quick yet careful steps, he made his way to an alleyway, one that was apparently deserted, even during daylight. Once there, he made sure to go to the furthest part of it, only stopping to gently place Midorikawa down and have him lean against the dead end wall.

Once settled there, he knelt down beside the other. He reached out a covered hand, still in his alien disguise, and gently caressed Midorikawa's cheek. The boy didn't react, he was still unconscious, though should still be waking up. He didn't want to leave the other alone and confused. It would probably be shocking to wake up in an alleyway like this, not remember anything and be in some odd 'alien' uniform.

"I'm sorry, Reize…I'm so, so sorry…"

The apology left his lips as he removed his hand from the boy's cheek. He didn't deserve to call him by his real, human name. No, he didn't deserve that at all. After what he had done to him, he didn't deserve anything from the other boy.

"I shouldn't have let this happen to you…I should have intervened…I saw you…the look in your eyes and how you were looking to me for help. Hmph. I wish you hadn't looked at me like that. You thought I could give you hope and spare you and yet I…" A pause as he looked down, taking a moment to grab and hold his hand. "I let you down. You shouldn't have believed in me…I'm such a terrible human being." He chuckles. "I suppose thats why I make a great alien then."

"Hnngg…"

The unconscious male groaned and shifted, causing Gran to look at the other. Was he finally coming to? He was supposed to leave now, wasn't he? No, he had to make sure he didn't remember who he was. What if he did? What if he recalled what had happened and absolutely hated him for it? The time for that would come sooner or later, the effects of this amnesia were only temporary after all.

"Wh…Wha…?"

Deep black eyes began to blink open. His vision was blurry as he tried to settle his gaze on the one who was with him. This strange person with red hair, teal eyes, a deeply concerned look on his face. There was something…warm about him. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe not.

"Who…are you…?"

There was the question that confirmed it. Gran let the other stare at him for a moment longer, seeing if the other would answer his own question or if some memory would resurface and he'd call out his name. But, all he received from the other was a confused look, one waiting for an answer to his question.

"I'm…"

A friend. A teammate. A fellow orphan. Alien. The one who put you in this situation.

"I'm nothing more than someone you imagined. You're tired and need to rest."

That was the best he could answer. He reached a hand and gently placed it over the other's forehead, slowly having his hand slide down his face to have the other close his eyes. He should return to sleep.

"Mmm…"

It sounded like he believed it. Maybe he was still in a haze or something. The red head didn't know how it felt to wake up to remembering nothing and just believing something like this.

"Go to sleep…you need your rest."

Gran said quietly, his voice becoming soft and gentle. No, he wasn't Gran in this moment, was he?

"Okay…will you be here when I wake up…?"

Hiroto went silent. Oh how he wanted to say yes. Be by his side and help him when he wakes up. But that would be dangerous. He was the closest to Midorikawa. Memories would surely resurface if he was around, whether he be in his alien or human disguise.

"Someone will be…now, please, sleep."

The red head said softly. He could feel the other give a slight nod from beneath his hand. And to help, he began to hum a lullaby that used to calm the other down. It helped him sleep before and hopefully it would help him sleep now.

As he helped the other fall back into a slumber, he thought of how he could keep true to his word. Hiroto did not want to leave the other alone, yet no one would want to be around an alien. If anything, only the worse of events would come to him if a human were to find him. Perhaps he'd just have to find the right human to find him first. But who?

_Endou Mamoru._

The name quickly jumped into his mind. Hiroto could not reason why he had become the first choice, but that boy was not a bad choice. All he had to do was lead him and his friends to find the amnesiac Reize first. And it wouldn't be a problem. They were going to be arriving here soon, which saved him the trouble of leading them all the way to Kyoto on his own. All he had to do was help push them in the right direction. For once, he was glad he had come to 'befriend' Endou during their short conversations before this.

"Don't worry, I know someone who will help you. And maybe, he can help us all."

It was hopeful thinking. And a part of him did not think that Endou and his team could defeat all of Aliea. While he was interesting, he did not have the power nor could he go up against aliens like him.

Hiroto withdrew his hand from Reize's face, as the other was asleep now. It was calming to see the other in this state. Not stressed or worried about pulling off his alien persona. Not angry and attempting to have this all mighty attitude. That really didn't suit him. None of this Aliea plan suited him.

The red head looked at him, saddened eyes taking one last look at him. He might see him again, but under a different guise. When would he see him as himself again? Would he even want to see him as Hiroto? Things would be different. Very different.

Now he knew he couldn't stay longer. Just like before, the longer he remained with his eyes set on the green haired male, the higher chance he had at losing control. He had to leave. Now. And as much as he wanted to utter another word, he couldn't find his voice for it.

Perhaps he wasn't allowed to have an opportunity like this. Perhaps that was his punishment for all this. He figured there was more to come. But for now, Hiroto could only take one last look at Midorikawa's sleeping face before returning back home. Nothing but guilt and regret racking in his alien heart on the trip back.


End file.
